1) Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention is directed to a removable lid for a beverage container and more particularly to a lid that is designed to minimize the possibility of burning ones mouth and also substantially prevent accidental spillage of the liquid beverage from the beverage container.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It is exceedingly common within the present day society to utilize beverage containers that are made of paper and plastic that are intended to be used once and then disposed. It is also exceedingly common for individuals to utilize these disposable beverage containers to contain hot beverages such as coffee, tea and hot chocolate. It is common that an individual is mobile while consuming of the beverage as the individual may be walking from one location to another, riding in a car or doing some other activity other than merely sitting. It is common to have a lid substantially enclose the open mouth of the beverage container. The primary function of the lid is to prevent leakage of the beverage which can easily occur when the consumer is moving from location to another or riding in a car. The movement of the car or the movement of the consumer can cause the beverage to move within the beverage container and be squirted out through the dispensing opening formed within the lid. This spilling of the beverage can be deposited on the consumer's hands and clothing or on articles contained near the consumer, such as on a desk.
Another problem associated with lids of the past is that the hot liquid is dispensed directly from the beverage container, through the dispensing opening into the consumer's mouth. Frequently, the hot liquid is at such an elevated temperature that it can actually cause a burn to occur on the lips of the consumer and within the mouth of the consumer. In the past, there has not been made any effort to construct lids to substantially eliminate this possibility of the consumer being burned.